


Sick

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thorkell is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Asgeir gets sick and Thorkell does not know what to do.





	Sick

"Asgeiiiir"

"Ah yes? What's the matter boss"

"What's the matter with you man? We just won a great and exciting battle and you are strangely quiet, are you okay?" Shallowing the last piece of meat in his mouth he sat beside his friend and kept asking "Are you wounded somewhere?"

"Oh no haha, I'm just a little dizzy that's all"

Thorkell didn't think more into it and went back to talk with his troops, giving Asgeir that haven't slept in 2 days a chance to close his eyes for a moment

Sadly, he was so tired to notice that he was getting unconscious, so he ended up hitting his head hard with the table, producing a great sound.

************

"You know that this is just a little sickness right?" Asgeir kicked playfully at Thorkell who was at the end of the bed before continuing " I have been just a couple of hours here Thorkell, and this is nothing serious at all, but if you don't let me rest I could get in some big trouble"

"PLEASE DON'T DIE AAAAAAARGH!!"

"_I need vacations. Long ones, very far away, right_ now" sighing, Asgeir decided to ignore the sulking tree in his room and continue on resting.

He was planning to sleep till the next day, but he felt the soft (soft??) touch of a hand against his, making him open his eyes

"You... Are you really okay?" The worried eyes that greeted him washed all his irritation away. So after moving to a side of the bed, he made a signal with the head for Thorkell to invite him to lie with him.

"It looks like I'll need to make you sleep first for me to rest huh?... I will be okay dear, I promise"

Slowly, Thorkell positioned himself under the covers, taking note of every single hair of the sick one so he would not harm him, and embracing the later once well stuffed into the bed.

"Don't worry, I will fight against your sickness, maybe if I hit your stomach-"

"Hell no"

While Thorkell was pouting because of his rejection to his "treatment", Asgeir laughed " If I sleep I will feel so much better afterward, the last time that I was sick it worked just fine... So if you don't want me to get worse and die, you need to Let. Me. Rest."

Thorkell got really still, and Asgeir could feel his hands hold him with more strength. This way, feeling tired again, Asgeir fell asleep again embraced by his lover.


End file.
